Deep learning is a popular technology field at present. Based on a deep learning model, tasks such as risk recognition, voice recognition, and image recognition can be performed.
In the existing technology, the deep learning model is usually on a server, but can also be in a relatively open environment such as a user terminal.
For the latter case, a model security detection solution is required.